


The Moon Hangs Low

by newtype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Be nice to Keith he's going through Galran puberty, Birthing Kink, Canon Gay Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggs, Galra Keith, Implied Breeding, M/M, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, Oviposition, SHEITH - Freeform, Ulaz and Thace are alive, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtype/pseuds/newtype
Summary: While traveling with the Blade of Marmora recovering Zarkon's former territory, Keith reaches the cusp of Galran maturity as soon-to-be fertile omega. Concerned for his well-being, Ulaz sends Shiro with Keith to an isolated sanctuary bathhouse to observe his heats. Accepting the offer, the two finally find themselves with the privacy they've been long waiting for.





	The Moon Hangs Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat/gifts).



> Special thanks to Kami for making this fic happen! I've been thinking about Keith laying eggs for some time, but I also wanted to establish a setting within the context of Galran society and what might happen post-canon. 
> 
> Please heed the tags if this isn't your cup of tea. Ages are up to your interpretation. While Keith is depicted here with certain genitalia, the Galra likely have a very different understanding of gender than humans, so I determined he'd identify somewhere in-between as an omega. I'm guessing Galra have a cloaca or some variant to make breeding viable. I think alien fertility is an interesting concept, especially if it involves a ceremony or ritual. Nothing too lavish happens here though -- just two dudes chilling in a pool ;)

“I hope this doesn’t change anything,” Keith confessed to Shiro. His hands were tightly folded over his garments, a ceremonial gift from Kolivan for his rite of passage. It resembled an elaborate court dress, save for the clear indication of a low-waisted belt intended for maternity-wear. For now, Kolivan had taught Keith how to assemble it so that the rope tied around his rib cage, tightening it around his waist to reduce bulk.

“I’m more concern about how you’ll take it, Keith.”

“You _almost_ sound confident.”

Shiro held his breath. No, he wasn’t entirely sure about anything Ulaz had told him. As a human – a former human prisoner enslaved by the Galra – he’d been avoiding discussing Keith’s involvement with Marmora behind closed doors.

“It’s not that,” Shiro answered, “It doesn’t change anything. I’m not going to stop you from doing whatever feels right. They care about you here.”

“And you?” Keith muttered, “If I have to leave…you’ll come with me, right?”

He’d been told time and time again that, as a Galran omega, he had certain obligations to ensuring the Marmora camps would support future soldiers. However, the term made Shiro cringe, not quite sure what Ulaz’s intentions were without any prior knowledge of Galran biology.

Keith hesitated to finish his thought. Next thing he knew, Shiro had closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against his chest. Keith felt his breath stop, like a candle that had been doused in water and left in the dark. Outside their tent, he vaguely spotted the shadows of other Galrans by the camp fire, and silently wondered if they had heard their conversation.

There’d be more to say, more questions than Keith could answer. But here he was holding on to Shiro, like he might disappear any moment. Again.

“I’ll come with you. I’ll follow you anywhere. You’ve done enough waiting, Keith.”

The deliberate patience in Shiro’s voice made Keith’s stomach sink. He almost didn’t deserve this. But after years of hunting for what felt like a ghost, Keith was relieved. This was his choice to make. _Even here, he was safe._

 

* * *

 

One of the Galran sanctuaries The Blade of Marmora found post-recovering of Zarkon’s colonies was conveniently hidden in the northern perimeters of the countryside. On all accounts, it was a lucky find for Thace and his scouting troupe while they searched for any salvageable colony territory. Back in its heyday, the property thrived off business from its local, massive brimstone bathhouse, five stories high and filled with hot steam and hide communal baths.

For now, it was currently operating as a small medical retreat, operated by Ulaz, with baths reserves only for private use or by special permission. Channeled from a nearby volcanic mountain top, the waters were supposedly naturally treated to encourage fertility in the local wildlife.

Consequently, this was also where Ulaz had requests Shiro bring Keith once he had reached the halfway point of his Galran puberty. The notice was abrupt, but not entirely unexpected on Keith’s behalf. “It’s natural,” Ulaz had calmly explained to him in private. That morning Keith was sent away with Kolivan’s caravan party, passing through the camps and into the bathhouse territory.

“Your partner is undergoing a series of hormonal changes expected for Galra his age. Since he’s an omega by our species’ standards, he’s expected to start preparing his body for breeding purposes. It’s in Keith’s best interest we house him there until his body fully adapts. Him having you in his company will make the side-effects less tumultuous”

*

“Side-effects,” Shiro later learned, included Keith panting in the middle of the night, having to roll over and bury his face into Shiro’s sweaty neck. Marmora was generous enough to grant the couple their own private quarters, located at the end of a hallway surrounded by soldier and medic barracks.

This was enough of an indication for him to escort Keith down to one of the isolated bath chambers. Shiro reached for his lantern in the dark of their room, hastily lighting a match and guiding his distressed partner through the halls. Since shoes weren’t allowed inside the bathhouse, Shiro tried to ignore the cold stone floors licking his heels every step of the way – a disadvantage he envied in the Galra’s soft padded feet. Barely awake, Keith accepted Shiro’s decisiveness under the assumption that neither of them could truly take anything for granted.  Keith choked at the alien sensation burning in his chest, making his legs shake as he followed Shiro’s lead. Suddenly everything felt like too much as if he just had to take it for granted his heats would knock all sense out of him. Shiro took a deep breath and struck another match to activate the pressure valves. A low grinding bounced all the walls as the flow of water began. Steam rose as a small fire ate the tinder.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro leaned over the edge, brushing a strand of matted black hair behind Keith’s ears. Just like a cat, they were folded against his head. Keith sighed, letting himself sink further into the bath. It wasn’t much, but it was the least Shiro could do to make his mate feel more at ease. They only had a vague of what to expect, how Keith’s body might respond to a sudden influx of hormones.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting the cramps to act up this late at night.”

“If you need anything – and I do mean that – just ask me.”

“You’re exerting yourself,” Keith hissed. “You practically carried me down here. I can walk, you know.”

“Not this time. Ulaz asked him to take you down here if anything hurt. He said some of the changes would be painful.”

Shiro’s apparent concern made Keith snort, but he bit his tongue out of his respect. All they had to do was wait now.

Keith blinked and felt a shiver up his spine as the water warmed up. The room was already filling with steam mixed with the salts Ulaz had snuck Shiro, meant to help Keith catch his breath and relax.

The sage Shiro took the liberty to light was still burning, adding what felt like a soft, translucent veil, breaking down the tension in Keith’s neck. Whatever it meant to accomplish, it seemed to be working. Omega heats happened regularly enough. In the privacy of the Marmora camp, Keith had confessed that he’d been interested in intercourse for some time. They’d talk about sex when he felt the time was right, Shiro figured. He knew Keith felt anxious about his body. He was different. The fear of inadequacy of not just being an acceptable _human male_ , but a _Galran male_ as well – placed just the right amount of pressure for Keith to spill his guts. Reflecting on that now, of all occasions, made Keith sick. Maybe it was his heat. As the salts worked, Shiro closed the space between them, kneeling over to rub his swollen belly.

“You hurt?”

“Mhm. No,” Keith muttered.

“Tell me when to stop, okay?” Shiro was so close.

Keith almost wanted to rub against him but refrained. Shiro’s hands were _big, warm._ Safe.

* 

The requirements for breeding as an omega within Galran society were strict. In his first heats, Keith was anticipated to begin training for birthing a clutch of his own, in lieu of actually carrying a fertilized brood from a superior alpha. Keith felt a whine strain from his stomach to his throat. Through this, he tried easing into the hot water as Shiro pulled away, rubbing circles into his shoulders.

“I’m ready,” Keith panted. His Galra ears pinned back. Of course, that was a huge lie. He’d been terrified of what being in heat meant, what change he could expect from his body and all the new responsibilities that would entail. This wasn’t piloting a massive robotic lion or saving the world. This is a burning in his abdomen, butterflies under his skin, goosebumps whenever he cried in discomfort while Shiro held his hand.

Always quiet, Shiro.

In a soft voice, he told Keith, “Ulaz told me these eggs don’t carry any anything. They’re byproducts of, uh.” The man stopped, swallowed, and glanced at the floor.

“Well, you know, Galrans don’t necessarily have – the same bits as humans, exactly,” Shiro strained to explain.

Keith raised a brow, more to Shiro’s endearing expression of embarrassment than from actual epiphany. Both had known for a while, of course. Keith’s, in his opinion, unfortunate lack of compatible genitals made the conversation regarding intercourse difficult. Shiro never asked, usually. It meant the only offspring Keith could bear were the Galra’s – which left Shiro feeling greatly unsettled.

Maybe it was concern Keith’s noticed in Shiro’s voice. Keith was an informed adult, and Shiro wouldn’t challenge that. But Keith couldn’t ignore his obvious anxiety and pained reaching for words in an admittedly _alien_ dilemma.

“You act like I don’t know what I’m getting myself into.”

“I’m just – being cautious. You being injured is my last concern,” Shiro whispered.

Keith bit his lip and leaned against the stone edge of the bath, leaving himself submerged from the stomach down. In the dark, Shiro brushed the wet strains of hair out from Keith’s forehead, being as delicate as he could while tucking them behind his ears.

“Can’t say I’ve been in stranger situations before,” Keith sighed. He kept his voice soft, low. The aches came and went.

“If anything goes wrong, Ulaz told me to contact him and the other medics,” Shiro answered. “They told me omegas usually pass their first few clutches on their own, but I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Ha. Well, maybe they had the right idea. You’re good company.”

The fire cracked under the bath, breaking the silence between Keith’s occasional gasps and whines. Time might as well have been at a standstill. One deep breath was all it took for Keith to feel a spike of pressure under his stomach, followed by a tremor in his thighs that Shiro immediately responded to.

“Ahh – ha. That feels. _Odd._ ”

“You sound a lot calmer about this than I expected,” Shiro said.

“That’s new,” Keith snapped.

“How do you feel?”

“I guess how it’s supposed to feel. I’m not dying. Like I’m having a contraction. Or something.”

“That’s what the medics also told me. There shouldn’t be too many. An omega’s cloaca can only handle half a dozen at first,” Shiro hastily added.

“Didn’t need the biology lesson, but thanks.”

Another hand reached for Keith’s lower back, rubbing circles, holding him in place. Keith moaned at the pressure – his mind felt hazy, making it difficult to discern whether came from pain or pleasure. Either way, Shiro nudged him closer to him, encouraging him to spread his thighs, dipping into the water and stroking his knees.

Shiro sounded calm; for all Keith knew, he could have been faking it, but it’s what he needed. The other man didn’t say much other than comforting noises while Keith panted, feeling the knot in his throat tighten with another contradiction. His cock bobbed at the surface of the water, fat and swollen from the onslaught of pheromones ever since his heat began. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the fact that – god forbid – he may even feel aroused at the thought of pushing an entire clutch out of his body. Nothing more alien than that, Keith realized, fulfilling your biological niche with the only human male you’d call a lover at your side.

 _Surreal_ would hardly cover it.

The first push wasn’t as difficult as Keith imagine; Shiro convinced him to shift his body weight so that he laid on his hip, encouraging him that gravity would work in their favor.

It was a crude thought, but Keith almost felt bad for Shiro having to stare as his dilated ass all night. Almost.

“Fuck,” Keith moaned. “Fuck. Holy shit.” His opened his mouth, but no sound came out, just a sad little whine. A burning scarlet blush sank between into his skin. He felt the touch of air against the head of his cock, noticing that it was almost entirely erect now from the stimulation on his prostate. No doubt his clutch was going to come soon.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”

“I’m going to look, stay still.”

“Have fun with that,” Keith gritted through his teeth.

Taking his time, Shiro spread Keith’s knees, applying pressure right above his opening with two digits. Keith gasped at the sensation. Shiro had him in his most venerable position – he couldn’t hide anything like this. But to Keith’s genuine surprise, he didn’t find it infuriating. He could trust Shiro. Despite having no clue what to expect, Keith took a deep breath and concentrated on listening to his body.

A streak of sweat curved down Shiro’s ear, dragging to his exposed neck. Keith hastily swallowed and leaned into the crook of his arm. He wanted this to be over. He desperately wanted this to end and go back to sleep, not think about the fact he’d have to pass more unfertilized clutches in the weeks to come. Being an omega in heat really was its own special kind of hell.

“Good boy,” Shiro whistled. “Keep it up, Keith, and we’ll be done in no time.”

Keith tried to ignore the shudder up his spine. “Don’t distract me” was all he wanted to say, but he knew a distraction was all he wanted now. The pressure grew until Keith felt a stretch against his stomach, the force pushing downwards without much hesitation. The abrupt sensation made him cry before he was shifted back on to his hips, feeling Shiro’s prosthetic hand reach out for him with a firm grip.

“That’s it.” Shiro sounded breathless as if he’d been the one doing all the heavy lifting. “It’s going to hurt, but I know that won’t be a problem for you. The chances of you hurting yourself aren’t very high, actually.”

“Shiro – what the hell,” Keith whined. He covered his eyes with his forehand as if it would somehow relieve the birthing pains. Soon, he thought, soon.

He shuddered to feel Shiro between his legs again, brushing past his throbbing cock with no contemplation before circling Keith’s rim. The stimulation against his entrance could’ve been enough to make Keith cry, send him into throes, as Shiro’s digits stretched him wider and wider.

Shiro could’ve been horrified for all he knew, having to witness his partner’s body contort to the demands of Galran biology.

Cupping his thigh and placing his other hand on Keith’s shoulders, Shiro knew that attending Keith to the chambers was the right decision. Neither of them had to be afraid.

“This is too much. They shouldn’t even be that big,” Keith whined. “I feel like they’re _pulling_ me down.”

“The eggs? I see them, Keith. You’re almost done.”

“I can’t believe you’re being so level-headed about this. If I had to pop a squat and lay a dozen in the middle of nowhere, you’d be right there wouldn’t you?”

Shiro’s brows furrowed in mock surprise. Taking Keith’s comments too personally would be a mistake. “I’m amazed they didn’t try to dope you with that mouth of yours. How you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Keith muttered. “God. I don’t know it. It feels like my stomach is going to burst. I just need them out of me. Fuck.”

“Well, that’s going to happen regardless.” Shiro said with another squeeze on his shoulder.

With his prosthetic, he started massaging Keith’s rim, doing anything he could to relieve the discomfort. As carefully as he could, Shiro inserted two fingers, scissoring them as to coax Keith’s entrances without much resistance. A pained hiss followed Shiro adding a third, making him hesitant before pushing deeper into the slick muscle. Without warning, Shiro felt Keith tighten against his hand like a struck nerve. He was right on the edge of tipping Keith past his limit, pushing him against his natural reflexes to stay taut and resistive. As much as Shiro wanted to comfort him, it wouldn’t make much use to not encourage Keith to follow through with his obligations as a Galran omega. Shiro swiftly removed his fingers, the slick from Keith’s ass dripping off.

“Ha – ah…ah. _H-huge_.”

The man sat up and helped Keith shift his weight, pulling him closer while forcing his legs open.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asked in the most gentle voice he could muster, although he could hardly toss aside his anxiety. Hearing Keith’s strained moans frankly made his heart race.  If he could Keith on good service, he supposed it’d be staying calm.

A weak shove from Keith was all the answer he needed. Shiro gave him his space, realizing that Keith’s cock was fully erect, slick and bobbing pitifully. As much as he wanted to touch it, Shiro knew that wasn’t at all what Keith needed in the moment. It was going to be over soon. His mate would let his first clutch of eggs go and he’d report to Ulaz and Kolivan that Keith was well on his way to becoming a fertile companion. It’d be that simple.

Or he wished so.

“I’m fine,” Keith whined, “I’m fine. _They feel huge,_ Shiro. They’re splitting me open.”

“You’re doing fine. To be fair, you’re handling this better than I anticipated.”  
“Sure. That helps.”

“Take it easy,” Shiro dutifully added, “You don’t need to rush anything. Don’t hurt yourself. That’s the last thing any of us want.”

By “us” did Shiro just mean himself or – he wondered if Keith thought this also included the Galra. In a sense, they were his extended family. When his partner needed him most, rejecting them would be one hell of a mistake

A pained expression ghosted Keith’s face before throwing Shiro an exhausted smile. Had it not been for him, this entire episode could’ve been far worse than it already was.

Keith gasped. A downward moving pressure in his abdomen had him panting, throwing his body into what he could only assume was a reflexive response. Adrenaline was making his fattened cock swell for attention all the while. He could’ve been ashamed, but Keith closed his eyes and felt a hot, white flash of force tear his body open.

With a firm grip, Shiro held to Keith’s lifted knee, leaning over to kiss his temple before pushing him back. Surprisingly Keith didn’t refuse and followed his partner’s instructions, raising his lower half as high as he could.

“Good,” Shiro whispered to himself. He sounded – shocked. “Keith, you're amazing.”

“Saying that about a Galran – ah – _in heat?_ ”

That enough for Shiro to cut the banter.

The first egg made him hold his breath. Keith’s ass was rose-red, swollen and slick and stretched to the point that Shiro was worried the skin might break. The waters channeled from natural reservoirs supposedly contained nutrients that aided in Galran birthing, so Shiro urged Keith to settle with a firm hold of his shoulder.

“Just concentrate on pushing.”

Keith bit his bottom his lip, straining to fight off the urge to yell as he felt the widest part of the egg slide into the warmth of the pool. The water seemed to coax the rest of it out of him, thankfully, leaving Keith with only the burn of having worked the first of his clutch out.

The pace stayed roughly the same – Keith would catch his breath after pushing, reeling from the sensation of his ass loosening by the minute. Secretly Shiro found Keith’s strained pants cute, wondering if he felt any aroused by the notion of being so over-stimulated. Of course – his better judgment told him the both of them would be too spent tomorrow morning to fool around.

The strain against his insides made Keith want to choke, tear himself open, even, if that was even possible. He was practically certain that not human body – even a Galran hybrid’s body – was built to accommodate the stress of stretching himself so open.

Fuck – if everything just came spilling out – at least it’d be over with.

Fortunately, the next contraction came without as much waiting. Shiro, being instructed to simply leave the unfertilized brood untouched, appointed his attention to Keith, feeling his throat clench at his partner’s pained face.

“It’ll be over,” Shiro said, hoping to soothe him, “You’re doing so great. I’m so amazed, you know that? The medics told me hybrids have it harder most.”

“At least one of us is keeping a cool head,” Keith panted. “I’m exhausted. This Galran puberty thing sucks.”

Shiro reached for Keith’s ears petting them and brushing Keith’s matted bangs aside. Even if he couldn’t physically resist the gesture, Keith allowed it and bumped his head into Shiro’s palm, savoring the moment for as much as he could.

“You’re – something,” Shiro whispered.

“Just get these stupid things out of me. I’m exhausted. You’re carrying me back to the bed when this is all over, alright?”

“Of course. You’d try to walk even if I didn’t.”

The second clutch was less of a struggle, only pinching when Keith buried his face into Shiro’s arm to push through the crown. The next same relatively easy as he loosened up, leaving only a small mass of what Shiro assumed was slime-coated afterbirth. He winced as Keith muffled a scream as the remainder of the clutch protruded outwards, causing a thin pink streak to float to the water’s surface. Keith took a deep breath and lifted his head, looking up at Shiro with half-lidded eyes.

“I can’t feel it but. _Fuck._ I’m so tired.”

“Are you – are you in pain?”

“No,” Keith lied. “I feel great.” While it was true he was uncomfortable, the pain was at least subsiding gradually as more eggs were released.

“You’re this far already. If you get them out halfway, the rest will be easy.”

Keith’s ears perked up. “That’s not necessary,” he said, frowning. Shiro shuddered at the thought he’d made Keith uncomfortable, but he respected Keith’s clinging for whatever privacy he had of his body.

As important as ensuring his clutches were delivered safely, Shiro couldn’t ignore the guilt he associated with such invasive intimacy situation. _But that wasn’t reality._ Seeing Keith twist in pain was awful, but _nature was nature_ the Marmora medics informed him. His mate had breeding obligations neither of them could sidestep in the coming months.

Next thing Keith knew, Shiro was holding fast to him, urging him to stay still while heat built up between his legs. Keith winced at his partner’s touch – his skin was burning with what felt like sparks lashing against his head. His entrance felt so raw and abused at this point, it took everything Keith had to restrain from tossing himself out of the water.

 _Humans aren’t meant for this,_ he thought to himself in panic. The Galra knew he was a risk, especially given his unprecedented hybrid genetics. But he was all they had in terms of _potentially_ compatible breeding partners. Maybe this was only the worst of it.

The final stretch was enough to make Keith curse his own mother. A heavy, oval-shaped egg slipped free from his twitching hole, leaving it swollen pink. Keith swallowed the hardened lump in his throat. Coming to his senses, he finally noticed how much steam had collected in the chamber, turning the atmosphere languid and hazy, like a dream. He thought he heard Shiro speak when another push came without warning, followed by what felt to be two more eggs falling from his pathetically ruined ass.

Keith’s voice felt hoarse by the end of it. His mouth opened only slightly to accept a brisk kiss from Shiro, wondering if what he tasted was sweat on the man’s lips. A sort of congratulations. Although the salts the medics provided ensured the birthing chamber was cleansing, Keith felt irrevocably filthy. His swollen cock had become soft once contradictions stopped, leaving him waist aching and body empty. Physically, he’d probably need to be carried – mentally, all he wanted was Shiro’s praise to never stop.

“You’re so good,” Shiro breathed his fatigue into Keith’s hair, “I can’t believe you did that. I’m spent. You did so well.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t faint,” Keith finally answered. “You almost looked stunned.” He let Shiro hoist him on to the steps, wrapping him in a blanket Keith figured he must’ve brought along. Although Shiro indicated he wanted to give Keith space to reciprocate, Keith easily allowed Shiro support his body-weight. Maybe he could indulge himself. Be selfish and keep Shiro to himself just for a little longer, away from peering eyes. 

For a moment, Keith felt his stomach flutter.

Shiro’s hand draped the blanket around his waist, deliberately avoiding his groin. Carefully he asked if Keith was in pain or uncomfortable. The man’s face was red, but Keith couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or if it was the heat of the bathing chamber. All he felt certain of was his grip around his waist, lifting him off his feet. Keith nodded sleepily and wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips, not wanting to miss Shiro quietly re-kindling his lantern outside the chamber.

“I don’t believe you,” Keith laughed under his breath. Exhausted. Everything ached.

“You’re impressive. I don’t know what to say.” Shiro kept his voice hushed. The others were still sleeping, and Shiro didn’t want to startle them, Keith figured.

“I guess we’ll tell Ulaz tomorrow.”

“Or just lie in bed,” Shiro suggest. “We have no rush. You definitely won’t be doing much, anyway.”

“Oh?” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, nuzzling into the warmth of his throat. Galra ears pinning against him, Keith listened to the steady beating of the other’s chest. The rhythm was unexpectedly soothing. He felt inclined to steal a bite against Shiro’s collarbone before they finally reached their room, their door hidden behind a curtain for the sake of privacy,

“Maybe we can just cuddle,” Keith hummed. Shiro’s sigh of apparent relief was all Keith needed to hear. Shiro was nothing but thankful for the stinking weight against his back, allowing his guard to drop, rest his arms, and feel Keith wrap himself around him. Although they usually took turns, Keith couldn’t turn down the offer to let the other relax without any precedence. It was the least he could do.

“I _could_ hold you, you know” Shiro’s voice trailed in the dark, almost sounding unsure.

“You work your ass off and won’t even let me do this,” Keith teased. “Can’t tell if you’re being stubborn or getting soft.”

Even if he just wanted to hear his own voice, Keith needed conversation, words, anything to keep him from thinking about tomorrow.

“Tell me when you find out,” Shiro mumbled into Keith’s hand, less of a suggestion and more of a half-hearted _goodnight_. He tucked Keith’s palm against his chest, surrounding themselves in the familiar scent of each other's bodies. _Sweat, sex, salt._ Keith hungrily, deliberately breathed it all in. His body felt so, so heavy. A lonely fugue state he might never be able to name.

He wished it could last forever.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or leave a comment if you wanna see more fic like this in the future. Feedback makes me very happy.
> 
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watsnewbussycat)


End file.
